shadowinthesouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurous callings
'Doomed' "A Túrin Turambar turún' ambartanen, ''master ''of doom by doom mastered" -Niënor Níniel '' You and your lineage are victims of a powerful Curse that has haunted your bloodline for generations. You have become a wanderer choosing to avoid civilised areas to save their inhabitants of your curse. Yet even if your path is a hard path to tread, an inner hope guides your travels , that one day somehow, somewhere, someone helps you to master your Fate. Favored Skill groups: Custom, Survival Special Trait: This is not what I have decreed for you. You are saved by the powers that cursed you, in a circumstance that leaves you wounded but alive. You then reset your Standing rating to zero, as you are then presumed dead by your own folk. You can do this only once, and never again. Shadow Weakness: The doom lies in yourself 'Scholar' For you, knowledge makes the wild world a less threatening place to live in. Strangers become friends if addressed properly, yellowed maps in lost books replace a fear of the unknown with curiosity and wonder of places you have yet to explore, songs composed in ages past strengthen the weariest of hearts. A love of learning guides your every step, and illuminates the way for you and those who listen to your advice. Favored Skill Groups Perception Personality Trait Rhymes of Lore Shadow Weakness: Lure of Secrets 'Slayer You or your family have suffered a terrible loss at another’s hands. You have become an adventurer to take your revenge on whoever wronged you, or maybe just to leave behind a life that you are not able to enjoy any more. Yours is a difficult path to tread, as what you have been through makes it hard to give your trust to anybody. Favoured Skill Groups: Movement, Personality Trait: Enemy-lore Choose one enemy type from Dragons, Giants, Orcs, Spiders, Trolls, or Wolves Shadow Weakness: Curse of Vengeance 'Treasure Hunter ' "To dungeons deep and caverns old, We must away, ere break of day, To seek our pale enchanted gold." - This world has seen the passing of the glory of many Human Kings, Dwarven Princes and Elven lords, and their heritage is now buried in deep dungeons and dim caverns. Pale gold and bright jewels beckon all who dare to find them. Be it a family treasure stolen by raiding Goblins, or the golden hoard of a Dragon, you seek what is lost, even when this means you will have to brave unspeakable dangers. Favoured Skill Groups: Movement, Perception Special Trait: Burglary Shadow Weakness: Dragon-sickness 'Wanderer ' "The Road goes ever on and on Down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the Road has gone, And I must follow, if I can," -The Road ever goes on. You see the wonders of living in Middle-earth even where the Shadow is deepest. Every corner of the land holds a promise of untold secrets, and this is why you have decided that any dell, cave and river vale can be your home, albeit briefly. For when the morning comes, another horizon will show your new destination. Favoured Skill Groups: Custom, Movement Survival Trait: Folk-lore Shadow Weakness: Wandering-madness '''Warden In this age of the world where shadows grow deeper with every passing year, you have sworn to defend all who cannot defend themselves. Often, your choice forces you to forsake civilised areas, to better guard their inhabitants from what lurks right outside their fences. This has made you a stranger to the eyes of the common folk, a threatening figure like those you are protecting them from. Favoured Skill Groups: Personality, Survival Trait: Shadow-lore Shadow Weakness: Lure of Power Category:Callings Category:Character Category:Rules Category:Character Creation